A systematic study of community reactions to court-ordered desegregation in Boston should have a major bearing on public discussion of this critical issue. The research described in this proposal supplements a study funded under N.I.E. sponsorship. The current study continues to investigate the reactions of parents and community leaders to the implementation of court-ordered school desegregation plans initiated in the fall of 1974 (Phase I) and to the proposed plans to desegregate schools throughout the entire city in September 1975 (Phase II).